


Drizzly Rain

by Ravenclawboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: Vernon and Seungkwan meeting in the park in the drizzly rain.





	

Boo Seungkwan loved the rain but he didn't like the drizzly kind of rain that made your clothes damp all day making you feel really uncomfortable but he here he is sitting in the middle of the park at midnight on an old bench in the drizzly rain waiting for Chwe Hansol, his best friend.

 

He and Hansol had know eachother since they were babies. Hansol put up with Seungkwan's constant singing and happiness 24/7. He stuck with Seungkwan through thick and thin. Hansol was the first person to know that Seungkwan was gay. He was the first person to know all his secrets like when he had a crush on Seungcheol, a senior in their school but Hansol needed Seungkwan just as much as Seungkwan needed him. If he needed a shoulder to cry on Seungkwan was there with a cheesy joke to try to make him smile. Seungkwan was the person there for him when his girlfriend broke up with him. Seungkwan was there for Hansol when he needed him the most.

 

The two boys regulary met up at this park especially if they needed comforting from eachother. This park was their secret place that nobody knew about since it was tucked away between the thick trees at the edge of the town. This was their quiet place, a place where they could relax and let all their worries be free.

 

Tonight Hansol was the person who needed comforting and of course as soon as he sent Seungkwan a quick text saying 'meet me at the park' Seungkwan was jumping out of bed pulling a hoodie over his head and climbing out the window as fast as possible into the rain before walking to the park which was only 5 minutes away. Recently Hansol's thoughts had gotten too much. He was confused. He didn't understand what was happening to him and he need to see Seungkwan as soon as possible.

 

In the distance Seungkwan could see Hansol walking towards him through the drizzly rain. He looked stunning as usual. Black pants and his check shirt with his hair neatly swept back. He looked so natural without makeup. He looked beautiful. When Hansol sat next down to Seungkwan he snuggled his side into Seungkwan. His head leaning on Seungkwan's chest.

 

'Hi, Seungkwannie' Hansol whispered, looking up at Seungkwan. Seungkwan looked beautiful in Hansol's opinion. He looked like an angel. His eyes shone in the brightness of the park's lights, his cheeks were squishy and adorable, his lips pink and plump. He was perfect.

 

'Hey, Hansolie,' Seungkwan said while looking down at Hansol. He truely was beautiful. 'So tell me what's wrong.'

 

'I've been having these thoughts,' Hansol explained, closing his eyes as Seungkwan ran his hand through his hair, 'they're making me confused.'

 

'And what are these thoughts?'

 

'I-i think I might be gay, or at least bisexual.' Hansol physically tensed at what he had said even though he knew Seungkwan wouldn't have a problem with him being gay.

 

'And why do you think this?' Asked Seungkwan.

 

'You.' Replied Hansol. He shuffled his body a bit before continuing. 'Its the way you sing, the way you speak, its the way you laugh at silly little things. Its the way your eyes shine with passion when you sing. Its your plump lips. Its your sparkly eyes. Its your adorable chubby cheeks. Its just you, Seungkwan. Just you.'

 

Seungkwan couldn't see Hansol's face since he was covering it with his hands but he definitely knew he was blushing. He could feel the warmth radiating off his face.

 

'Seungkwan, I like you. As in, I like like you more than a friend should.' 

 

Seungkwan was blushing furiously. 'Hansol,' he said while preying Hansol's hands off his face, 'I like like you too.' 

 

'What?' Hansol's eyes widened in shock.

 

'I love your eyes. I love your personality. I love how passionate you are when your rap. I love how you make cute grumbly noises when you are tired. I love your eyelashes. I love you, Hansol. I love you so much.'

 

Seungkwan leaned down slightly to attach his lips to Hansol's own. The kiss was sweet, passionate, the perfect first kiss. Hansol grabbed Seungkwan hips before moving him on to his lap. He put his hands around Seungkwan's neck pulling him towards him. They stopped kissing to breathe.

 

'Well...' Seungkwan said with a blush on his face. 'That was-'

 

'Amazing.' Hansol breathed out. 'Lets do it again.'

 

And thats how they spent their night. Just sitting on the park bench kissing in the rain. Maybe now Seungkwan liked the drizzly rain.

 

'I love you, Boo Seungkwan.'

 

'I love you too, Chwe Hansol.'

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second Verkwan fic! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
